


seventeen

by halfpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Skips, manga spoilers even tho it’s like common knowledge ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpace/pseuds/halfpace
Summary: “Hey, speaking of birthdays, don’t you think it’s interesting how mine’s on the longest day of the year, and yours is the longest night?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that venus is the planet of love?

It’s a Friday night, and Tobio and Shouyou have just begun walking home after practicing all day (and staying afterwards like they always do, even when everyone's left). It's the day of the summer solstice during their second year, which is also Shouyou’s birthday; he turned seventeen today. It’s around 8:30pm, the sun began to set an hour ago so it’s nearly no longer visible from the horizon, which makes the color of the sky go in between the light and dark blue during dusk, right before all the stars begin to shine. Venus and the moon are the only two things visible in the sky with not a cloud in sight.

“Man,” Shouyou says as they walk, and there’s a shine in his eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about how I’m seventeen now.”

“‘S’it that big of a deal? It’s just another year added to your life,” Tobio says and takes a sip of his milk carton.

“Oh c’mon, Bakageyama!” Shouyou yells and whacks Tobio on the back of the head. “Can I not be excited about getting older? Plus, teens are always _seventeen_ in like, movies and songs! That’s something I can be proud of.”

Tobio finishes his milk and sucks the air out of the carton through the straw, crushing it. “You have such a baby face, you don’t even look seventeen,” he says with the straw at the edge of his mouth. He’s not even holding the carton with his hand anymore, just keeping it in the air due to the carton not un-attaching itself from the straw.

“Hey, you’re just jealous ‘cause you’re six months younger than me and it’s only your half-birthday! Remember how last year _you_ were the baby of the team? Remember?!” Shouyou says and sticks his tongue out in mockery.

Ukai opens the door of his shop and shouts at the two. “Stop screaming! You’ll wake people up!”

Tobio and Shouyou jump at the sudden scream from their coach. 

“Yes, sir!” they both yell back.

“Who’s gonna be sleeping at 8pm…?” Tobio mutters, feeling some deja vu as he remembers how Ukai yelled at them exactly like this last year. Multiple times.

They walk in comfortable silence for a bit, and after a few minutes Shouyou finally speaks up again. “Hey, speaking of birthdays, don’t you think it’s interesting how mine’s on the longest day of the year, and yours is the longest night?”

“Oh, yeah, they are, aren’t they? Huh,” Tobio realizes. _How does Hinata come to notice these things?_ he thinks.

“I think yours fits you, in a way,” Shouyou says with a soft smile, something else lingering in his voice that Tobio can’t quite place.

“What’s that mean…?” Tobio asks.

Shouyou changes the tone and puts his hands flat on his head to mimic Tobio’s hairstyle. “‘Cause you’re always so gloomy and your dark aura scares people.”

“Hey!” Tobio says with a scowl.

“Kidding, kidding!” Shouyou says with a giggle. “You know how horror movies almost always take place at night, because the dark is scary? But night-time is actually really pretty in real life, when you think of it. Like, look, Polaris is right there,” he says and points up at the sky, staring at the brightest star.

Tobio’s confused, and along with it, the nerves in his face betray him and get hot, dusting his cheeks with pink (to which he thanks god it’s not noticeable since it’s dark out). He hasn’t even bothered to look up at the star Shouyou just pointed out because he’s staring at him instead. “Huh?”

Shouyou finally looks back at Tobio. “It’s like, you scare the enemies by being the King of the Court. You being the King used to be seen as a bad thing, right? It’s not anymore, you’re m— _our_ King and you help us win!”

Tobio really tries not to think about the metaphor about night-time Shouyou just used for him. “Guess your birthday fits you too, then,” he says. He tosses his empty milk carton into a nearby trash can.

“Really? Why, is it ‘cause I’m as bright as the sun?” Shouyou teases.

“Because… the sun can blind people and would kill you if you got too close to it,” Tobio replies, deadpan.

“WHAT? Is that a compliment or an insult?!”

“It’s a compliment, dumbass!” Tobio yells. “Like— remember how I called you ‘the greatest decoy‘? It’s because you’re unpredictable enough for people to be scared of you, too. People are scared to face you on the court ‘cause they’re afraid of the unknown.”

“Woah, that’s… so _cool!_ ” Shouyou shouts in excitement and starts bouncing. “Are you serious? I didn’t know y— other people saw me like that! I’m like a murder machine!”

“Don’t go _that_ intense,” Tobio chuckles sarcastically.

“Holy shit, I just realized,” Shouyou says and stops bouncing. He looks Tobio in the eye and clenches his fists, and his face almost looks red, but Tobio can’t tell because, again, it’s dark out. “When both of us are combined, it’s like a _solar eclipse!_ ”

They stop under a streetlight and Tobio can properly see Shouyou’s excited face now; both their faces are red. Tobio suddenly feels… _tender._ Yet now the atmosphere feels so _strange,_ and he feels like he’s _dreaming_ for some reason, and almost out of nowhere he breathlessly blurts out—

“I’m in love with you.”

  
  
  


Then he jolts awake and, _what the fuck?_

He forgets where he is for a second until he realizes he’s _not_ sixteen anymore and it’s _not_ Shouyou’s bir- it’s _not_ the first day of summer during his second year of high school. He’s so thrown off because he just dreamt of a situation that actually happened back then, but he did _not_ actually suddenly tell his best friend he was in love with him, _what the hell?_

He realizes he’s woken up with his face beet-red and- ah, _shit._ He’s crying.

He doesn’t know if it’s out of misery or _what,_ but he starts laughing. Laughter that turns into whining that turns into more crying. He… didn’t realize he missed Shou _this_ much.

After crying he lays there in bed for a while and decides to check his phone. He looks at the time and realizes it’s 3:29am, then looks at the date and _oh._ Well. 

It _is_ Shou’s birthday.

But Shou’s all the way in Brazil.

He lays there and stares at his lockscreen for a minute, feeling like the date mocks him. He squints at it and rubs his eyes, trying to make sure if it wasn’t just his eyes being blurry with tears after crying, and nope. It’s definitely not his eyes, it’s really June 21st. He types in his passcode and unlocks his phone, and for some reason he immediately goes to his phone contacts. He scrolls through a bunch of them, some being people he’s had saved to his phone since high school, and some only recently saved for business reasons. He finally gets to Shou’s contact and hovers his finger over the call button, not sure if he actually wants to call or if it’s just impulse.

He taps the button anyway. 

The other side rings a couple of times and Shou picks up, his voice staticky. “Hello?”

“Hey… happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAGH happy birthday hinata shouyou!!! this fic isn’t in that timeframe but goddamn he’d be 24 now... let me go and combust  
> i originally wrote this like a month ago and it originally wasn’t a birthday fic but when i realized thats what it was becoming i decided to post it on his bday lmao
> 
> if you’re not already coming from there feel free to ask for my twitter! ty for reading!


End file.
